Ashes of Jakku
by issac007
Summary: This story takes you behind the front lines of the battle of Jakku but not from the rebellion. Dive into the side of the story that has been forgotten. You Follow a battalion stationed on Jakku when the Rebellion mounts an attack that turns the tied of the galactic war. (PLEASE NOTE, i'm doing research and trying to find characters but not much is referenced in canon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brotherhood

 _"Private Davlin ! I need you to report to your battalion you ship out 02:00, and we don't accept any Hutts dragging there tails!"_

Private Fred Davlin looks up at the docking supervisor with a grin on his face, exited for his first deployment. He is a munitions specialist and is assigned to the 7th battalion Reaper squad. As a new recruit the itch to get into battle and make a change in the war they keep hearing about, is all the recruits would talk about in basic.

Davlin finishes tying his PT boots and in two steps he got up with his baggage, slings them over his shoulders and marches towards the troop transport shuttle.

" _Get in line Private Davlin!"_ The Docking Supervisor continues to yell as he stands in front of all the new recruits, _"Now!, at your request,_ _you will now be shipped on a one way ,fully paid vacation on us."_ The sound of around 30 recruits start to chuckle filled the air. " _Alright at ease !"_ and all at once the recruits silenced and the loud unison of boots hitting the ground echoed threw the hanger. _"Alriiight ! lets give 'em Hell Boys !"_ Like a Thunder storm the chant the unified the entire Army, _HO-AAA! HO-AAA! "Alright Boys Make us proud, FORWARD MARCH!"_

Davlin moves forward , lost within the crowd not as an individual, but as one unit. As they all mounted up the ramp behind the troop transport and took their seat , the sound of the engine turbines start to turn and the exhaust tips shoot flames. Dalvin looks around him, seeing some of the guys he saw in Basic, some he saw in in MO Training and some he had never seen. A lot of them seem like they are not fazed by the coming war ahead, Nor should they be. It is something they have been trained for, something that has been drilled in there heads. One or two did have a slight worried look on there face, might be them trying to hide it, might be just him trying to imagine someone a bit more worried than he was. Dalvin shook his head shaking the thought from his mind, he could not have something like fear floating on in his mind. His brothers and sisters fighting next to him in battle needed him focused.

Dalvin sat down and strapped himself in.

" _Lets hope we get some hot chow when we land huh... im starving."_ Dalvin jokes to his comrade sitting next to him.

" _Yeah, Lets hope to the force we land."_ Bovenar responds as he checks his buckles.

 _The force_ , Dalvins heard of the force before Something about some old religion.

 _"Oh come on, the force... lets just have faith in our pilots."_ Dalvin leans back and closes his eyes grasping both straps and getting comfortable. _"We have about Megalights to go brother, get some rest."_

As they start to get comfortable and feel the gentle hum of the engines start to steady themselves the hanger door starts to close it gets dark, the intercom comes on.

" _Recruits!"_ The bit of static does not interrupt the voice one bit. The hold bursts into a loud cry of the memorized chant. _HO-AH !_ The Captain continues, _"IT's what I love to hear, Please make sure your straps are fastened and language tied down. Gets some rest we will be boots on the ground in less than 48 Hours. This is your captain Over and out."_

The engines roar like twin Rancors on each side, But somehow it relaxed Dalvin, he shuffled in his seat a bit and closed his eyes one more time. The ship slowly lifted with a little sway and moved forward. The hyper drive engines, when they turned on had a slightly different hum to them. Then once it got going, it blended in with the standard issued ones. With A slight nudge they were off in hyper space moving parsecs towards there station planet.

With the constant hum of the engines, Dalvin can feel himself drifting to sleep.

He smiled with the thought of finally doing something with his life like he was promised. He remembers being in the barracks after _lights out_ , how he and the recruits used to fantasize about getting out of the what they called the _Fodder Farm_ and get out in the front lines and make a change. Make this galaxy a better place, plus to get out of there drill instructor's saliva trajectory. Now they knew War is nothing to play with, but in training they were taught that war was a necessary evil. That there are two types of beings in this galaxy. You're either a Anooba, a fearless aggressive pack hunter who had a natural instinct to guard. To attack and keep attacking even when being struck or mortally wounded. An animal that followed orders with out flinching and stood at the ready , ready to protect, with teeth showing. Or ,you could be the Being who is more commonly known as a Shaak, a large four legged grazer from the peaceful planet of Naboo. That knew nothing but eating what was below them. Even there bodies were so, that the head was closest to the ground, herded , hunted, eaten. We were the Anooba, vicious, loyal, protective and unstoppable.

We are here to make a deference, we are here to make a change. It's a thought that always somehow circulated, withing the speeches, writings in text books. It's what Dalvin always told himself, why else would anyone fight in a war for? Is there any other point for someone to risk there lives or kill another person. To go threw all this torture training, danger and risk in battle. How can someone deal with the thought of killing another being. Ask any soldier why he or she fights and they will not tell you it for there government, or for honor and glory. It's not for the satisfaction of killing another living thing, nor is it about politics or for there leaders. Ask them why and they'll tell you its for the person next to them.

The person they have spent days upon years next to each other. Everyone has friends, acquaintances, but very few have a relationship a soldier has to another soldier and his team. People you eat, sleep, shower, jump, crawl, bleed and even die next to and who are willing to die for you. After some time, these "people"aren't just people anymore, they are a part of you , an arm , a leg. They become a brotherhood, a unit, a pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Boots on the ground**

" _I don't know, my crew is already full. I just don't think I have any room."_ A raspy voice states when reading the Manifest of the incoming troop transport.

" _Captain Rousk, you have no choice. This is an order from the higher ranking officers, I will not have this type of insubordinate behavior."_ The Docking Sargent snaps calmly back.

Rousk not taking his eyes off the manifest chuckles and reply's, _"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Only a joke , any who, when are these shinnies arriving?"_

" _You Reaper boys and girls think that just because you are special ops that rules and regulations do not apply." The docking Sargent exclaims with both hands held behind him taking two steps towards Captain Roousk._

Not moving his head, which was facing the manifest, Rousk raises his eyebrows as to allow him to see the Sargent, _"Right, so the shinnies, Arrival?"_

Not amused at the Captains behavior, rather annoyed he obliges the Captains question.

" _They should be arriving within the hour."_

Rousk finishes reading the manifest looks up at the Sargent with half a grin and while he stands at attention salutes the Sargent. _"Sargent"_

" _Captain"_ The Sargent salutes the Captain and swivels on his left heal and returns to his post.

" _Oh Sargent, lighten up a bit its hot enough out here no need for a hot head."_ Rousk see's the Sargent freeze shake his head and keeps walking. Rousk cracks a smile and continues back to the reception tent. Captain Rousk has been a fighter all his life, scars ran all over his body from before and after the war. He stood 6'4 a rugged man with a defined jaw line. He was a Soldier's Soldier, he has fought many battles and was always the one to be sent on covert operations. Recently shaved he sported a growing beard , His eyes normally low, some say because of years and years of little to no sleep or maybe it was since birth. Scars littered his face, one was given to him by a Tuskan raider on the bottom right side of his lip and ran down to the bottom of his jaw. Another one right above his left eyebrow. On his forehead a vibro blade skimmed him before he was able to take out the assailant with hand to hand combat,the last and most noticeable scar was one that started under his left eye, ran across the bridge of his nose, across his right cheek and ended on his neck just past his right ear.

The wind picks up, as dust fills the air Rousk ends up at the front of the tent, the guard on point salutes Rousk, " _Captain"._ Rousk salutes and nodes patting the guard on his shoulder as he pulls back the fold into the tent. He can hear shouting and rustling about. As he gets his head in the tent he can see the reception supervisor barking orders at the delivery privates bringing in the crates from the recent drops preparing for the new recruits. _"I told you the extras go in the back! Tell me what im going to do with all this laying her in front of the desk?! I swear you pair of Bantha droppings can not retain orders. Take them to the back and get out of my sight, I need this area clear in-"_ He looks at his clock on the desk and shouts, _"-20 minutes !"_

Rousk , now fully in, clears his throat, _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"_

He laughs as he see's the soldiers drop what they were doing and salute. While the reception supervisor looks at him and cracks a grin. " _Of course not my boy, come on in! Ready for the fresh new batch?"_ waving in Rousk. The captain moves in and nodes at the saluting soldiers and in a low voice , "As you were soldiers, lets not get the old man yelling again." The soldiers smile and with haste pick up the boxes and starts to move them. Rousk continues with the receptionist, _"Well old man always ready for cannon fodder."_ He smiles as he reaches the supervisor, _"How about you ? Looks like you got yourself a handful."_ The receptionist smiles, _"Oh those two? No they mean well, I think I was tougher on you back when you were a shiny. Back in my prime."_

" _Oh yeah way back in the day huh Old man."_

" _Keep calling me that and ill show you how old I am. You know my name you little-"_

" _Yes of course of course, sorry Ratt wont happen again."_ Rousk smiles as Ratt reaches for a hug.

Ratt was a seasoned veteran that could not let go of the war. The war as all he knew, When Rousk was a "Shiny" he was doing reconnaissance missions and while he was not he always manned the receptionist area. Anything that came in and out of the base or planet Ratt knew about it keeping tabs. No one knew how he did it, but he always remembered every soldiers name who stepped foot on the planet. After years and years he slowly began to slouch, lost most of his hair and was half blind from his left eye due to an injury. He was the closet thing to a father figure to Rousk, to all the soldiers.

" _So how was the mission my boy?"_ Ratt asks as he moves behind the desk.

" _Oh your routine Recon, word is they know something and might plan an ambush, maybe an attack. But you know brass is not gonna make a move or divert any forces other than to the main lines."_ Rousk advises as he grabs a handful of Blumfruits imported fro the Forest moon of Endor, before the battle. Everything had to be imported, nothing grew on this planet or at least no one has found anything and tosses one in his mouth at a time. _"True True well at least you are back in one wouln-"_ Ratt is interrupted with a light mounted on the top of the opening of the tent. The guard comes in stands at attention to both Ratt and Rousk. The captain nodes the soldier to continue.

" _The new recruits Captain, they have arrived."_

" _Thank you Soldier, dismissed. Well old man duty calls I'll prep them and send them in."_

Ratt lifts his walking stick up in the air as to swing towards Rousk. Rousk eats the rest of the fruit and walks out of the tent before Ratt hits him.

Rousk walks towards the docking bay as the troop transport beams out of hyperspace as if out of thin air accompanied by a couple fighters on for guard. The transport hums closer to the dock turning around whilst hovering. As the landing gear reaches the dock the dust flies but Rousk seems unfazed. The engines steady and lower down to standby. The bay doors open and the new recruits come out in with all there bags in formation marching towards Rousk, being led by a Sargent. The Leading Sargent reaches Rousk and salutes him, _"Captain Rousk, always an Honor, the new recruits."_ He turns on his heal towards the recruits standing in formation ten lines with three recruits in each line standing at attention. _"Squad! Atten-huh!-"_ The Sargent continues, _" Recruits! You are still shinies,but this man will lead you into becoming Soldiers, warriors."_

" _Thank you Sargent, Recruits you will soon be under my command. For those who can prove themselves, you will become one of the most ruthless,unstoppable Force, you will become a Reaper, a taker of lives.-"_ All at once the recruits respond with the usual chant which universally means yes or there ready, which Rousk is happy to hear. It means they are ready to fight, ready to die for the cause. _"So be it, This is not your usual training, this is not some regular M.O. You are under my command as long as you are on this forsaken planet, you motherless Maggots are applying to be the most feared troops this Galaxy has ever seen. The ones who crush and I mean annihilate the tryouts will join me and become a Reaper the ones who don't, well you fall into the ranks and fall under a new command. You have been born, you have been bread to be killers, it is in your genetic codes. Mother nature herself made you to kill the weakest link and take control. She has provided you with all the tools necessary to defeat your enemy. I am here to teach you how to tap into that power and make you into a Force of nature! Fine tune these gifts, and nothing will stop you."_ Rousk takes a pause to see each and every face, see if he can sense a hint of fear or cold feet. Better to weed out the bad ones now, then have to send him in a body bag later. Within the second of finishing his speech the recruits followed up with the chant agreeing with the challenge Rousk bestowed upon them. _"Good, Good... Let us get you into your uniforms. Follow me."_


End file.
